


Innocent?

by Snowflake_Dazzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Magic, Roleplay, Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Dazzle/pseuds/Snowflake_Dazzle
Summary: Hermione is shown an old copy of Witch Weekly with 129 tips on how to get a husband. Pansy challenges her to attempt number 101: Remain Innocent but not Ignorant. Valentine's Day sounds like a great time to try, right?





	Innocent?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for Strictly Dramione’s Valentine’s Day Smut Fest
> 
> Prompt: From Witch Weekly’s 129 Ways to get a Husband #101 - Remain Innocent but not Ignorant
> 
> Special shout out to PotionChemist for being an awesome beta! All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Please note, I do not own these characters.

**DPOV**

_ Thursday, February 14, 2002 _

_ Dear Draco,  _

_ Don’t be alarmed when you get home but I made some slight adjustments to our second bedroom. I will reverse it all this weekend but thought we could have some fun tonight. I left an outfit for you in our bedroom for you to wear tonight. See you at seven! _

_ Love, _

_ Hermione  _

Fun was something we were used to in the bedroom. Hermione was quite flexible and often wanted to try new positions in bed. An odd friendship formed with Pansy left Hermione with all new ideas for us to try in the bedroom as well a copy of the Kama Sutra. I admit I sent Pansy a bouquet of flowers after we tried the first adventurous pose.

Sending a quick response back, I got to work trying to figure out what changes still needed to be made to Malfoy Industries to make it a respectable business once again. At this point, it seemed the best choice was to make it a private company again. The rest of the afternoon went by slowly and I opted to leave early to get flowers and sugar quills for Hermione after looking through travel packets. I wanted to take Hermione away for the weekend and surprise her with sun, sand and hopefully a bunch of sex after she agreed to be my wife. After three years together, and my father completely out of control of my life, I was ready to move forward with my love.

Arriving at home, I felt the extra magic and wondered what she could have done to the second bedroom that I could feel it from the entryway. The magic just got stronger as I walked to our bedroom and as tempted as I was to look, I knew it was better for me not to look. 

I had gotten home before Hermione and saw black, billowy robes on our bed. This piqued my curiosity even more as the only people I ever saw who wore robes like this were professors at Hogwarts. 

Feeling the wards shift, I knew Hermione had arrived home. I went to the entryway to meet her.

“Hello Love, how was your day?”

After kissing me in greeting, “It was crazy. So many people were out today getting last minute things for Valentine’s Day. I went to the Chinese restaurant you like and got us take-away so neither of us had to cook tonight. I hope that’s okay.”

“You’re the one with a plan for tonight. If this works best, I am more than okay with it. Do you want me to change now, or would you like me to wait?”

“You should wait. I need to change too, so we can take a moment after dinner before we have some fun. Do you want to get the bottle of wine from the cooling cabinet while I get dishes?”

We ate off each other's plates while sitting too close on the couch. I had to wonder what Hermione had in mind if she was this playful already. Cleaning up was quick and Hermione turned to me with a quick kiss.

“You should go get changed. I will meet you in the room in five minutes.”

Kissing her again, I went off to our bedroom.

**HPOV**

I quickly went into the room and made sure it was set how I had imagined it. Pansy and I had read an old copy of Witch Weekly that had 129 ways to get a husband, and at this point, I was desperate for Draco to propose. I joked with Pansy the list was too long and should only be 101 ways to land a husband. She challenged me to try suggestion #101 with Draco. We talked about what innocent but not ignorant meant. To Pansy, she went to a schoolmarm image, but I had another idea. I was currently standing in a replica potions classroom and changing into an altered Hogwarts uniform that wouldn’t have fit me as a first year.

A knock on the door took me out of my head. “Can I come in?”

“Just one moment.” I lowered the lights in the room. “You can come in now.”

Draco’s eyes went wide when he came in. Looking around the room, he became more confused about what we were doing, as I had put my robes on over my uniform. 

“Are we brewing potions tonight?”

“If you want. But I have another idea. You always say you want to teach potions rather than run Malfoy Industries, so I thought I would play into that.”

“And we’re not brewing? How am I supposed to teach if we are not brewing?”

Chuckling, I removed my robes and heard his gulp. My skirt barely covered my bum, my bra was a deep emerald green color and the white button-up shirt was too small and would only tie around my waist. Instead of the practical mary janes I wore during my school years, I wore three-inch stilettos. 

“Miss Granger, it seems like you missed the proper dress code regulations.”

“I think you may be right, Professor Malfoy. Am I going to be punished? I’ve never been punished before today.”

“I think I will have to punish you, Miss Granger. You know why you are in detention with me correct?”

“Yes, sir. It is not appropriate to come to potions class without knickers and flash your professor.”

“And what prompted you to do such a silly thing in the first place?”

“Well, Professor Malfoy, I was reading a naughty book and my knickers got so wet. I had read about this happening but it was more uncomfortable than I thought. I didn’t have time to go get a new pair. I was just drying myself out when you saw.”

“And?”

“And I liked that you saw my pussy, Professor.”

“Tell me, Miss Granger, are you untouched?”

“Yes, sir.”

He swallowed hard before continuing. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Well, sir, I have read about being with a man. And I find you very attractive. I was wondering if you would help with some practical knowledge about pleasing a man.”

“You know this is against school rules.”

“Yes sir, but I’m eighteen and this is my final semester of Hogwarts. I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“Miss Granger, are you sure you don’t want one of your friends to help you?”

  
“No, Professor, I want a man, not a boy.”

“What about detention?”

“I can serve as many as you would like.”

I could see Draco’s resolve faltering. This was not something we usually did, but I read a book on role-playing and was highly turned on by it. It looked like Draco was as well. 

“Let’s get through one first. Where would you like to begin, Miss Granger?”

“I want to suck your cock.”

Stroking my face, he looked into my eyes and said, “Such filthy words coming from that pretty mouth. On your knees.”

Dropping to the floor, I looked up at him, “Now what sir?”

“What did that book of yours tell you to do?” he smirked.

“May I touch you?”

“You may.”

Reaching up, I parted his robes from the middle and was greeted with his large dick staring me in the face. Leaning forward, I cupped his balls with one hand as I used my other hand to grip the base. Slowly, as if I had never done this before, I licked the tip.

“Mmm, salty. Professor, were you planning on this happening?”

“Miss Granger, I spend most nights naked and alone. I forgot we had detention so I hastily threw my robe on to meet you.”

“We will have to change the alone.”

“I will remind you, Miss Granger, you are a student here and this is inappropriate.”

“Would you like me to stop?”

“No, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves just yet. Now, you mentioned you wanted to suck my cock?”

Nodding, I went to work. Slowly sucking as I went down his length, he twitched when I swallowed before coming back to the top. Using my hands, I massaged his balls and worked the base of his cock. Within minutes I had him cursing.

“Fuck, Hermione, I’m going to come.”

I knew he had broken character, but I was set to give him the full experience tonight.

“Where would you like to come, Professor?”

“Let me come in that naughty mouth of yours.”

I went back to work sucking hard. It wasn’t long before he erupted in my mouth.

“You are such a good girl, Miss Granger. Where did you say you learned how to do this?”

“From a book, sir. There is more I would like to learn if you would be willing to help me.”

“And what more would you like to learn tonight?”

“Will you eat me out, Professor?” I asked as innocently as I could.

“Tit-for-tat? Is that what the book told you?”

“No, sir. The book said women could only have one orgasm if any at all and I thought you could help me see if this was true or not.”

“Well, in the name of research.”

He lifted me up and laid me out on one of the tables. Lifting my skirt, his eyes went wide seeing the matching lace green thong and the wet patch. 

“Miss Granger, is there something you would like to tell me?”

“I really enjoy learning, Professor.”

“That I can see. May I touch you?”

“Yes, sir.”

His hand slowly skimmed my leg as he worked his way to my apex. He swiped over my knickers before grabbing both sides and dragging them down. Pulling over a stool, he sat down. The stool was the perfect height so his head was level with my center. 

Coming in, he took a confident swipe.

“Your cunt is delicious. Let me know if you are uncomfortable.”

He went back to licking me and occasionally coming up to nip at my clit. Taking his time, he drove me crazy by only applying pressure every other swipe. His hand came up and inserted two fingers into my core as he sucked hard on my clit. Taking me over the edge, I came hard on his fingers.

“Mmmh, you taste like the sweetest sugar quill when you come. How are you feeling, Miss Granger?”

“Good. But we just proved a woman could have one orgasm. I thought we were trying to see if women can have more.”

“I am just checking to see if you are too tired to continue. On your feet, Miss Granger.”

Getting up from the table was easy; standing on my own was a bit tricky. Maybe the heels were not a good idea. Pulling me close, Draco leaned in to kiss me, allowing me to taste myself on his lips. His tongue pushed past my lips and fought with mine for dominance. It was then that I recalled I was supposed to be acting innocent. 

Backing off a bit, I shivered as Draco caressed my side, his hands coming to the knot on my shirt. Confidently, he unknotted it and removed my shirt.

“Now, what is the Gryffindor Princess doing wearing Slytherin Green?”

“I did some research and discovered you were a member of Slytherin House when you were a student, Professor Malfoy. I thought you would appreciate them.”

“I do, but I think you will look better without any clothes on. Tell me, Miss Granger, how far are you willing to go for your detention?”

“All the way sir. I took a contraceptive potion before I came.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to have a baby with me? I’m hurt,” he said with a smirk.

“I would have your baby if you want Professor, but we will have to conceive at a different time.”

“Really?” Draco questioned falling from character once again.

“Professor Malfoy! I already told you I found you attractive. Why would I not want to pass along those genes?”

“We will revisit this at a later detention, Miss Granger. For now, strip but leave the heels on.”

I looked him in the eye as I reached around and unhooked my bra. Taking the straps I teased the view of my breasts before fully exposing my top to him. Grabbing the top of my skirt, I found my zipper and dragged it down slowly while revealing the rest of my skin as I went. The skirt dropped to the floor with a soft thud.

“You are exquisite, Miss Granger. This is your last chance to stop.”

“Please, Professor Malfoy! I need you!”

Smirking, he unbuttoned the rest of his robes showing me his chiseled body and erect cock. Turning me to face the table, he pressed his body along my back.

“I want to check to make sure you are ready for me, and then I am going to take you. We are going to try to get you off three times before I cum. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready, Professor.”

His hand snaked down to my wet lips and inserted a finger to ensure I was still wet. Satisfied with what he found, he placed my hands on the table and guided me to bend forward. His legs nudged mine open more and he lined his cock up with my core. Painstaking slow, he entered me. I was now grateful for the heels as they made me the right height for him to penetrate me. 

In and out, again and again, he slowly drove me wild. His hands gripped my hips to hold me in place while he controlled his pace. Sensing I was getting close to another orgasm, he snaked a hand to my clit and began rubbing at the tempo he was pistoning into me. I came crashing around his thick member with a cry.

“That’s one. Let’s change positions and see if I can get another from you.”

Flipping me around, he picked me up and brought me to the teachers chair where he immediately entered me again. Using the floor for leverage, he continued his languorous pace. With this position, he was able to take a breast into his mouth and suck hard. Keeping his pace, he switched back and forth between each tit, sucking them into taut peaks. 

It was becoming harder to keep his character, but I had to try. “Harder, Professor.”

This seemed to drive Draco wild and he started driving into me harder. Still sensitive, I felt this orgasm come on strong and quick.

“Professor Malfoy!” I cried as I came again.

“Two down Miss Granger. Can you cum one more time?”

“I...I don’t know.”

“Something you don’t know. I think we have to try to see if you can. One more position.”

I could tell he was close as well, so it was no surprise when he picked me up and laid me out on the floor to get better access and easily to slam into me. Over and over his speed picked up. Our labored breathing and slapping of skin were the only sounds to be heard in the room. 

“Please come, Hermione. I am so close and need you to come.”

“I need…I need just a bit more friction. Can you tilt my hips a bit more?”

Lifting my hips with his hands, I got a bit more friction on my clit causing me to shatter once more. Two pumps later, Draco came with a cry.

“See Miss Granger, you could cum three more times. Now about the rest of your detentions.”

“Oh yes, Professor Malfoy! I have so much more I need to learn. I have some more positions I want to try and I think you would be great at anal.”

“Miss Granger! I thought you were a virgin coming in here!”

“I was, but the book was great and I want to have a practical portion to go with my book learning.”

“How many detentions do you think it will take to corrupt you?”

“I think you’ve corrupted me quite well tonight. To fully corrupt me, I think I need to be in detention every night for the rest of the year.”

“I agree. See you tomorrow at 7:00 p.m.”

Laughing, we left the room to go back to our room and shower.

“So, Love, what prompted that fun tonight?”

Blushing, I turned to Draco as I stepped into the shower, “It’s silly really. Pansy found a magazine that must have belonged to her Grandmother with 129 tips on how to get a husband. I joked it was too long and should only be 101 ways. Pansy dared me to try that one. She wanted me to be overly conservative in dress and be extra swotty. I liked this better.

Allowing the water to wash over me, Draco switched places with me to get under as well.

“Are you trying to get a husband?”

“Yes. Does this worry you?”

“Hermione.”

“No, I’m not asking you to propose. I just think we’ve been together for three years and it seems like we are at a fork in the road.”

“I agree. Come with me.”

“What?”

“Come with me.”

Taking my hand, he pulled me along with him to the kitchen. He guided me to a chair while he went to the cupboard. I enjoyed the view of sculpted shoulders and a firm arse. 

Catching me checking him out, he smirked, “Like what you see?”

“Always.”

“You do know how to ruin a surprise. I was thinking of taking you to Italy this weekend to surprise you with this.”

He opened a small box and presented me with a large diamond surrounded by emeralds.

“Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?”

“YES!”

“Yes?”

“YES! I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Pulling me into a kiss, Draco also lifted me up and plunged into me again. Frantic to celebrate, Draco was not gentle but he did worry about my pleasure as well when he told me to touch myself. Using the wall to help hold me up, it was quick and messy, but no less enjoyable than earlier.

We ended up a mess of limbs on the floor. 

“We need another shower.”

“Tomorrow. I’m not done celebrating that you said yes.”

“Draco!”

“Can we go back to the room and role play some more?”

“Maybe tomorrow, I’m getting sore.”

“But…”

“Make love to me, Draco.”

Picking me up caveman style, he carried me back to our bedroom where he laid me out on the bed. Covering me with his body, he lifted one of my legs and hooked it around his hip. Keeping eye contact, he entered me slowly and surely. We made love until we passed out from exhaustion. I woke up to a sticky mess the next morning. Sore and still tired, I left the bed, cast a quick  _ Scourgify _ on myself and slipped into his button up shirt from the night before.

I realized I left my new ring on the counter when I went to start the kettle the next morning for tea. I guess those tips really were helpful in finding a husband.


End file.
